


A Little More "Touch Me"

by MavinVenom



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank likes to tease Mikey during the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More "Touch Me"

"Gonna make you scream after the show," Frank said to Mikey between songs. Frank grinned and ran back to his mic. Mikey moaned and took a sip of his beer before turning back to the stage.

 

~~~~~~~

 

"Killer show!" Gerard yelled as he pulled Mikey into a hug.

 

"You were a maniac!" Frank tried to jump on Gerard's back, but ended up on the floor.

 

"We deserve a drink," Ray announced and handed everyone an opened beer. In a matter of minutes, they had all finished their first beer.

 

"C'mere Mikey," Frank said and gestured to Mikey.

 

"What?" Mikey sipped his beer and sat down next to Frank.

 

"Sit in my lap," Frank whined and pulled on Mikey's arm, before going into Mikey's lap.

 

"What were you talking about on stage?" Mikey asked and ran his fingers through Mikey's hair.

 

"How I'd make you scream? Yea I have something planned for when we get back on the bus," Frank smirked.

 

"You're not gonna murder me, are you?" Mikey laughed.

 

"It's way better than murder," Frank laughed.

 

"Tell me," Mikey whispered in Frank's ear.

 

"Meet me on the bus in ten minutes," Frank whispered back and pushed Mikey off before leaving the room.

 

"You got a date?" Gerard laughed and pulled Mikey to his feet.

 

"No, Frank just probably wants to talk or something. I should probably leave," Mikey blushed. Gerard laughed again and let go of his wrists.

 

"Frank?" Mikey asked as he entered the bus.

 

"In your bunk!" Frank shouted back. Frank untied his tie and wrapped around his hand.

 

"What do you have planned?" Mikey asked as Frank came out of his bunk, tie wrapped around his hand.

 

"I'm gonna make you scream, my name specifically," Frank shook his hips and put his hands on Mikey's chest.

 

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked quietly.

 

"Get on your back," Frank demanded and unwrapped the tie.   
Mikey's eyes widened before he grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head, then laying down. Frank smiled and straddled his waist.

 

"Know what I'm gonna do to you?" Frank leaned down and kissed Mikey's cheek.

 

"What, Frankie?" Mikey smiled, trying to get in the swing of it.

 

"Gonna jack you off, make you think of it on stage tomorrow," he rubbed his hand over Mikey's crotch.

 

"Please," Mikey grabbed Frank's hips and ground against him. Frank wiggled down and sat on Mikey's calves before unzipping his pants.

 

"I can already tell you're big," Frank pulled his pants down and got his cock out through his boxers.

 

"Oh Frankie," Mikey gasped and threaded his hands in Frank's hair.

 

"Quiet," Frank growled and dropped Mikey's dick.

 

"Why?" Mikey sat up and asked.

 

"Because if we're gonna do this again, you need to be quiet. Or else everyone else might wanna join in," Frank smirked.

 

"Fine ok I'll be quiet. Just do it again?" Mikey laid back on the pillow. Frank smirked and wrapped his hand back around Mikey's cock. Mikey choked out a moan.

 

"Jesus Christ," Frank took the tie from where it was laying and put it across Mikey's mouth. "Lift up," he said. Mikey lifted his head, letting Frank tie his tie behind his head.

 

"Now you will be quiet," Frank smiled to himself and, once again, wrapped his hand around Mikey. He stroked Mikey a few times without interruption before taking him in his mouth. Mikey gasped and bucked his hips.

 

"You can fuck my mouth, just this once," Frank smiled at Mikey before going down on his dick. Mikey put his fingers in Frank's hair again and pulled, just slightly so he wouldn't get off his cock. Remembering what Frank just said, Mikey wiggled his hips before thrusting into Frank's mouth, trying not to gag him.

 

Frank pulled off and pushed Mikey's hips back down.

 

"You can cum whenever," Frank said before leaning down to suck on the head of Mikey's cock.

 

Mikey mumbled something from beneath Frank's tie before coming down his throat. Frank pulled off and went up to untie the makeshift gag.

 

"What possessed you to do that?" Mikey asked and pulled his pants back up.

 

"Always wanted to do that," Frank kissed Mikey's cheek and stood up, offering Mikey a hand.

 

"Thanks," Mikey mumbled and took Frank's hand.

 

"Don't tell anyone," Frank warned before getting off the bus, leaving a stunned and tired Mikey.

 

Mikey shed his clothes and stuffed them at the bottom of his bunk before getting and laying down. Not trying to sleep, trying to think.


End file.
